curiosity killed the cat
by swiftfrost
Summary: it's a stroy that invose my oc an i can't spell to day if you have any ideas for it please tell me i suck at plot lines i just thought of this while sleeping
1. chapter 1

I let a tiny smile sneak onto my face underneath my mask. Why a mask, you say. Well since I'm an Anbu I kindda have to wear a mask it would be bad if one of my enemies saw my face… then again it's not like I have a family to worry about. Well anyway…(sorry about that I tend to rant when I actually think.)  
I looked over at my fellow anbu to make sure they were and with a nod from the second in command of my group we took off. We soon found out how much we would regret that choice.  
I made sure that my pace was one that the others could keep up with. After all that training with Gai and Lee it doesn't surprise me that everyone seemed so slow. Mimi-kun quickened her pace. "Tsuki-san you can go on ahead of us, we know our way back to the village for here." She told me gentle. "And besides I can see you fidgeting, if you don't do something about that you'll give away our and your position."  
One of the stupidest things I've ever done was listen to that advice maybe if I hadn't none of this would have happened but we'll never know that. I waved at my team happily before I disappeared and reappeared a few tree's down. I almost let out a cry of joy for being able to run at full speed again almost but not quite. Something told me I should head back to my squad. All the way to the spot I thought that they would be I felt eyes burning into the back of my head and I knew someone was watching me.  
As an Anbu you learn two things one never go on a reckless attack and two trust your gut and my gut was telling me that something very bad was about to happen

**curiosity killed the cat chp.1** by ~swiftfrost

I let a tiny smile sneak onto my face underneath my mask. Why a mask, you say. Well since I'm an Anbu I kindda have to wear a mask it would be bad if one of my enemies saw my face… then again it's not like I have a family to worry about. Well anyway…(sorry about that I tend to rant when I actually think.) I looked over at my fellow anbu to make sure they were and with a nod from the second in command of my group we took off. We soon found out how much we would regret that choice. I made sure that my pace was one that the others could keep up with

Drag and Drop to Collect


	2. Chapter 2

As I continue on my way to where my squad would be I released some thing that made me stop I my tracks. The forest was silent. I mean not a single bird was chirping, and all the insects where gone, there were no mammals in the trees or on the ground.

I hurried on hoping to get to them before whatever presence I felt in the forest got to them.

And then a smell that would have made me vomit only a few months before now filled my nose. Burned flesh and blood. I ran in the direction of the smell. My gut was tell me something my brain didn't like at all… and my gut unfortunately for me my gut was right.

"MIMI-KUN!!!" I yelled out as I saw her charred body next to one of the trees, with the rest of the squad nowhere in sight. "Mimi-kun please wake up." I whispered hoarsely to her as tears threatened to spill over. "Tsuki-san?" her soft voice questioned me her eyes opening slightly. "Mimi-kun it's me. Who did this to you? Where is the rest of the squad?" Mimi-kun took a while to answer this I started to fear that she would not live through her injuries and as I started to look her over I noticed other injuries beside the burns most of the other injuries looked like they were caused by a kunai. "Tsuki-san you have to get out of here it was Uchiha Itachi. It was an ambush we all got separated…"She said in a low whisper I would have cried then and there if I hadn't had some unwanted company. "And after that it was like killing a fish out of water, right Itachi?" "Hnn." 'Damn how long have they been there?' I thought as I turned around to find my self face to face with a raven-haired male with blood red eyes that were really starting to freak me out.

I just barely managed to block the kick he had aimed for my side. I was still sent flying half way across the clearing into a tree, I use my momentum to propel my self into the tree. When I looked up he was gone. 'Shit!' I let myself slide to the underside of the branch as a kunai with a paper bomb attach to it hit the spot I we hair breaths before. 'Damn I should have seen that one coming.' I thought as I let go of the branch.

'Oh God I'm not going to be able to avoid the explosion.' Then "ka-boom!!!"


End file.
